


Happy Birthday, Chase!

by EnergeticPlus



Series: Of Black and Green [3]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: And uses snapchat, Chiley, Koda's really hungry, M/M, Tyler takes a selfie, birthday surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnergeticPlus/pseuds/EnergeticPlus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase never told anyone when his birthday was. So why is he sad when that day rolls around and nobody says anything to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Chase!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! Well, sort of. My life has been a jumbled mess recently that it's been hard for me to write. But I'm going to try and write some more so stay tuned. Follow me on twitter at **iammellarkable** and on tumblr at **remuslupinlovestacos** for writing updates!

For once, the blaring of an alarm clock didn't lure Chase out of sleep that morning. He groaned and reached his hand out to his right to find the spot next to him empty and cold, meaning that Riley was already up. Letting his head stay firmly pressed against his pillow, Chase kept telling himself to move.

_Move._

_Just move._

Naturally his body said moving wasn't going to happen and the Kiwi continued to lay on his stomach. If Riley had been next to him still, this would be a no brainer for the brunette. He could easily just shift over, wrap his arms around his boyfriend and pull him close. They didn't have to get out of bed today.

Did they?

Chase's left hand emerged from underneath his pillow to reach out and grab his phone off of the nightstand. With a swift swipe, Chase groaned when he realized what date it was.

Today was Chase's birthday.

Today was Chase's birthday and he woke up alone.

\------

Chase was scheduled for a mid-shift at the Dino Bite that day with Shelby and Koda. He'd much rather have a mid-shift since that gave him time to actually do something after work. A mid-shift also meant the brunette could sleep in just a little bit and not have to wake up at the crack of dawn like Riley was so fond of doing.

_Riley._

Riley had woken up before Chase that morning because he had the early shift at the cafe. Chase didn't enjoy having a shift opposite of Riley, but at least they would be able to spend the evening together.

Once at the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum, Chase rolled to a halt and propped his skateboard up onto his right shoulder. _You can't skate in here._ Riley's words constantly echoed through his mind whenever he attempted to skate inside the front doors of the museum. There was no need for Chase to head down to their base before his shift, mainly because surprise, Chase was a few minutes late for his shift.

And there was Shelby at the opening of the cafe to remind him. "You're late, hotshot."

Rolling his brown eyes, Chase groaned. "Yes, yes. What do you expect?" He set his board down behind the counter and tied the clean apron around his waist to signal the start his day. 

Settling himself behind the grill, Chase narrowed his eyes to read the order that Shelby had just placed in front of him. The typical Bronto Burger and Dino Fries combo. You know the one Koda always liked to sneak whenever no one was looking.

Like right now.

Chase waved the greasy spatula at Koda who had appeared at the brunette's side with that devious look on his face. "No mate, I know you're hungry. Can't wait until your break?"

Koda shook his head and reached a hand out towards the grill for the sizzling patty of meat.

"No!" With a smack to the back of his hand, Koda made haste and disappeared towards the back of the kitchen. He had dishes he needed to finish washing anyways. Chase sighed and knew that his friend would just try to sneak back and steal a Bronto Burger when the Kiwi wasn't looking. _Can't let my guard down this time._

As Chase continued to man the grill and manage the orders Shelby kept piling in front of him, he began to wonder why he felt so frustrated. Of course nobody remembered that today was his birthday. Chase never told anybody when his birthday was. After all, birthdays weren't always a huge deal back home. They were always a reminder that Chase's dad had bailed on he and his mother and that Chase would never get a card or present from him.

Not that he ever expected one. 

Riley didn't even know when Chase's birthday was, no matter how many times he'd asked. Chase never broke down and told him, much to Riley's dismay. Chase wasn't used to birthday parties, all of the hype with balloons and confetti being thrown around. Honestly he'd just be happier if he could spend the rest of his birthday with Riley at their small apartment, watching movies on TV and eating pizza from Carmello's.

"Chase!"

Chase looked up from the grill to see Shelby standing in front of him, apron balled up in her hands. It was a clear signal that she was ready to go home, leaving Chase alone with Koda and the trio of other employees who had just arrived for the closing shift. "Wait, you're leaving already?"

Shelby crossed her arms over her chest and nodded. "Mmhm. Kendall knows, told her I've got something important to take care of. You'll be able to manage with those three, right?" She jerked her thumb out in the cafe itself at the three other employees who seemed to be doing fine.

"Wait, what about Koda?" Chase asked as he waved that same greasy spatula in front of him.

Koda stood behind Chase, grinning since he _finally_ got hold of one of those Bronto Burgers when Chase was distracted. "Sorry, I need his expertise on something." Shelby shrugged her shoulders. "You'll be fine! Just don't burn the place down!" She patted Chase's shoulder before disappearing out the back door with Koda and the remnants of his Bronto Burger not far behind. 

Chase sighed. It was just his luck. What was so important that they had to run off and leave Chase with three cafe newbies?

With a quick glance at his three coworkers, Chase seriously thought to himself, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to burn the place down. 

Kendall would never notice.

\------

Once his shift was over, Chase plopped his feet back down onto his skateboard and headed home. He had sent Riley a text letting him know he was on his way before leaving.

_**Good! What do you want to do tonight?**_ Came Riley's quick reply.

Chase had to stop to respond, because one time when he had been texting and boarding, he may have crashed into a stop sign. Tyler still hasn't stopped laughing about it. He even took a selfie with the stop sign and sent it on Snapchat saying, _Only Riley makes Chase crash into road signs!_

_**Don't know, love. How about some parkour?**_ Chase had joked but never received a reply from Riley after that. It wasn't much of a surprise, Riley didn't always have his phone on him. It's why Chase always found it in between the cushions of their black sofa.

Maybe Riley got a phone call from his brother Matt. They had weekly phone conversations that usually involved Riley asking how Rubik was and demanding that Matt put Rubik on the phone.

Seriously.

As Chase jammed his key into the apartment door, he could've sworn he heard someone whisper on the other side of the door. Thinking nothing of it, he turned his key and set foot in the door. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary as he set his board down against the closet door.

That was, until he actually looked up and saw a bright green banner that read, **_HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CHASE!_**

"Surprise!"

The shouts came from the small living room and Chase found Riley standing in front of the rest of their teammates, Kendall included. "Wait, what?! How did you--" Chase stammered as Riley walked forward and pulled Chase in for a hug. "How did you know?" It wasn't like Chase broadcast to the entire planet when his birthday was. Nobody here in America knew when it was.

When Chase pulled away, Riley grinned. "Your mom. I called her a couple weeks ago and she let it slip."

For once, Chase wasn't sure what to say. He couldn't be mad that his boyfriend and their friends decided to throw him a surprise birthday party. No, Chase would never be mad. Instead he stood there, looking at the ones who came to celebrate his birthday with him. Tyler was standing next to the black sofa, huge grin on his face as he held up a shiny new black helmet in his hands. How convenient, because Chase's old helmet was beginning to fall apart. Shelby was bopping a pink balloon around in her hands, grinning as she smacked the balloon into Tyler's face, catching him off guard. Then there was Kendall, who was protecting the table of snacks and food from a seemingly ravenous Koda, who was eying the treats up. 

"Come here, love." Chase pulled Riley back into his arms and kissed the top of his head.

"Ugh! GET A ROOM." Tyler yelled jokingly before Shelby pelted him with another pink balloon.

"Thanks, Riley. Let me guess, my mum told you about the lack of birthday parties in my life and you decided to throw me one?" Chase asked when Riley looked up at his boyfriend with those wide green eyes.

"Maybe. But if you weren't going to tell me when your birthday was, I was just going to pick a random day and celebrate it then." Riley's lips formed a smile. "Also learned a few things from your mom."

"Koda! No!" Kendall finally had help from Shelby and Tyler in protecting the food table from Koda, who was clearly dying of hunger.

"I don't want to know what mum told you." Chase shook his head while Riley grinned from ear to ear. "You sure about that, _sugar muffin_?"

Chase's ear perked up at the completely embarrassing nickname from his mother escaping Riley's lips. "No. No, she didn't!"

Fortunately for Riley, things were interrupted when Koda got hold of the cake, sending pieces of it flying across the room. So much for that surprise birthday party.

And Chase wouldn't trade it for anything.


End file.
